Whatever It Takes
by untapdtreasure
Summary: His hard exterior kept everyone at a distance for the most part. No one bothered to get close enough to look passed the explosive anger he often wore in his eyes as a shield to keep anyone that dared take a second glance from taking a third.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Whatever It Takes  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Carol & Daryl  
Spoilers: Anything up to Judge, Jury, Executioner

Summary: His hard exterior kept everyone at a distance for the most part. No one bothered to get close enough to look passed the explosive anger he often wore in his eyes as a shield to keep anyone that dared take a second glance from taking a third.  
A/N: This is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered The Walking Dead fanfiction. Please be gentle.

Chapter 1

Carol lay with her back to her tent door. She couldn't close her eyes for fear of what she would see. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Daryl's bloodied knuckles. And how he had avoided her eyes after she asked what he had done.

He had done what he had to do for the good of the group. She knew that, but it made her ache inside that he'd had to do it in the first place. That he'd been asked to do it because of his past behavior. He wasn't that man anymore. Why couldn't they all see it?

When they'd first met in camp, she thought he was like Ed. He had a temper, but he only used violence when his back was to the wall. Ed used it whenever he needed to feel big, whenever she needed put in her place. And that was often enough that she tried to avoid it best she could.

She sat up quickly, shaking her head. No. No. No. Daryl wasn't anything like Ed. She had stared into his eyes enough the last few weeks to know that there was so much more just beneath his surface.

Daryl's eyes told the story of a life of violence. As well as the scars on his back. The scars he hadn't wanted her to see as he pulled the sheet up to cover himself that night after he'd been out looking for Sophia and took an arrow to the side and Andrea's shot grazed his temple.

He'd flinched when she'd gone to kiss him that night. He flinched anytime they'd touched; whether it was planned or accidental. She knew that fear. She understood it. She watched him as he avoided human contact as much as possible in their camp. Touching was almost impossible, but yet, he made it look easy. His hard exterior kept everyone at a distance for the most part. No one bothered to get close enough to look passed the explosive anger he often wore in his eyes as a shield to keep anyone that dared take a second glance from taking a third.

That day that everything went down at the barn was the exception. When Sophia emerged from the barn and began to stumble blindly toward what she knew to be food, his arm had gone out to catch her. His weapon had been forgotten in the Georgia dust as he clung to her. As he protected her in the only way he could.

She remembered how strong his arms were as he held her against his chest. He was the only one to even try. She hadn't forgot that. She never would. So long as she lived, she never, never would.

She turned onto her back to stare at the tent roof. The look in his eyes swam in front of her eyes before shifting to his knuckles. His bloodied and cut up knuckles.

She felt the bile rise up in her throat. She pushed herself over onto her side then onto all fours. She then pushed herself up and undid the tent zipper hurriedly. She felt the cold night air biting at her face as she moved blindly to the edge of the camp with no thought of running into a Walker.

She hit her knees as she dry heaved into the long-stemmed grass and underbrush. She barely heard the approaching footsteps. She put her hand up, not even knowing which of them that it was. "I'm okay," she reassured them, glancing over as the figure crouched down. She'd recognize his boots anywhere. Her face flushed, and she kept her eyes lowered. She was humiliated that he'd seen her this way.

"Here." He held out a handkerchief for her to wipe her mouth with. When she took it, he touched her forehead hesitantly. "No fever."

She wiped her mouth and whispered, "No. I was just thinking…" She tried to get a good look at his knuckles as she took the handkerchief from him, but it was just too dark out. She shrugged and spoke with more certainty that she felt, "I'm fine. I swear."

"Can you walk?" he asked gruffly, pulling at her elbow as he helped her stand. His grip was rougher than he intended.

She pulled away once she was steady on her feet. She looked down. She was in her sock feet. She'd forgotten her shoes in her haste to get somewhere to throw up without it being inside her tent or right outside it. "Yeah…" Her teeth chattered.

"'Get your ass back inside before you catch your death, woman." He started making his way to his own camp. He could see from here that his fire was dying.

She rushed after him. "Hey, Daryl. Please wait…" Her feet were being tugged and torn through her socks from the rocks and brush as she waded through it to get to him.

He turned, snorting, "Woman, don't you need to be getting your beauty rest?"

She laughed then. Not a long laugh or a full-bellied laugh, but a relaxed laugh. "I'd have to sleep for an eternity for that."

He frowned, fidgeting on his feet. "Look. I'm 'bout to turn in and get some shut eye. Fuck, woman. It's not safe out here at night. Haven't you learned anything yet?" He hitched his crossbow onto his back and looked around as a twig snapped. He instantly reached out and pulled her closer. His tent was closer. "C'mon." He couldn't take any chances.

She let him push her toward his camp. "Your fire's about out," she stated softly as she reached for a log to toss onto it. When he put his hand over her arm to stop her, she looked up. "You'll freeze."

"Hell, Carol. I've been through worse," he said as he moved around his camp, making sure it was secure. He glanced at her from across the campsite. This was the first time he'd spoken her name out loud. No doubt the same thought wasn't crossing her mind.

She relaxed visibly at his use of her name. She sat down on a log close to the fire and discretely tried to push her damp socks toward the still hot embers to dry them. She tucked her hands into her cardigan and tried to warm her fingers. She was about to speak when she heard him snort and push his tent door flap open.

He didn't speak as he thrust his jacket at her. "You'd think you'd have more sense than to come out half dressed…"

She stood up, pushing the jacket back toward his chest. "It's not like I planned to be out of my tent throwing up at his ungodly hour, so save it, Daryl Dixon." She stamped her foot and hissed, "And another thing. I didn't ask you to be my white night so…so…" She was upset with him for that afternoon that she just wanted to pick a fight about anything else to keep from discussing it.

"Tell me how you really feel, woman." He tossed the jacket back into his still open tent and snorted when she didn't start to talk again. "S'matter? Cat got your tongue?" He advanced on her, looming over her. He gestured wildly in her direction.

She flinched and took a step back, eyes wide. She'd been on the other end of anger for so long that her instincts told her to cool it. She stood rooted to that spot now as he took another step forward.

"Run on back to your camp. Climb into your nice warm tent and just leave me the hell be!" he growled at her through clenched teeth.

A/N: I intended this to be another one shot, but as I wrote this out, this seemed like a good place to stop and maybe have another few chapters? I know where I want it to go now, but it'll take me at least another two to get it there. Read & Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No," she spoke softly. Her eyes had softened as her hand moved up. She laid her palm against his chest. She could feel his wildly beating heart beneath the thin material of his shirt. She met his eyes.

It was Daryl that took a step back this time. His eyes wild at having her actually make physical contact with him. He realized that he'd been slow in reacting and that terrified him. He snorted and began to pace in front of her. His hands balling and unballing into fists. "Just leave me be!" he repeated, louder with a sneer. "I don't want you here. Don't you get it? Or are you just a stupid bitch?"

Carol tried so hard to keep the hurt from her eyes as his words reached her ears then her heart. She finally looked down. The cold no longer bothering her. She nodded and stepped around him to make her way back to the main camp. She knew her place.

He beat his fists against his outer thighs and growled, "Carol, wait." He watched her shake her head and continue putting distance between them. He moved after her, touching her elbow gently then grasping it to stop her. "Are you deaf? I said wait..." he snarled.

She jerked herself free. Before she knew what overcome her, she had raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever grab me again!" Her hand then instantly went to her own mouth. Shock radiated from her eyes. In all her years with Ed, she had never once stood up to him.

He put his hands up, but he remained in the same spot. The distance between them was less than half a foot. "Deserved that," he spoke gruffly but with not quite as much edge to his voice. "Woman, you...you ain't gonna come here and try to shrink my head."

"I wasn't..." she started.

He shook his head. "I ain't done. You said what you came to say. Floor's mine." He kept balling and unballing his fists as he dropped them to his side. "This ain't easy for me. This...this talking and being with people. Sets my teeth on edge the way everyone's always in my face..."

She took a step back then but he only stepped closer. She sighed in frustration, crossing her arms across her chest. "What is it that you want?"

"Don't know, but it ain't easy for me. Just...just slow down." He tilted his head a little, eyes growing narrow as he tried to read her. He raised his hand and gently touched her arm. "Did I hurt you?" When she shook her head, he let his fingertips rest against her cold skin. "Sit by the fire? I'll put 'nother log on."

She looked back toward the main camp, then back to his smaller one. She had never felt completely at home with the others, but when he'd been close by, she felt safe. She knew he'd protect them. Protect her. Now she was terrified of him being so far away. She whispered, "Okay."

He relaxed a little, dropping his hand to his side. He waited for her to start the trek back to his dwindling fire and followed behind her. He was quiet as she settled back onto the log beside the burning embers. He reached inside his tent, drawing out the relatively clean blanket that covered his bed. He shook it out and placed it around her shoulders gently.

She moved her hand up to cover his as it gently lingered at her shoulder. She looked up at him and whispered, "Thanks..." She wasn't surprised at how fast he'd pulled away, but she was surprised that it wasn't followed by some smart ass retort.

His muscles rippled as he reached down and pulled up a log and placed it onto the fire. He squatted down to poke at it with a longer stick. He then glanced at her through the flame. She wasn't a typically beautiful woman with long blonde hair or flowing legs, but he found her attractive. Her beauty radiated from deep within her soul, and it shined through in moments when she wasn't trying to hide it from those around her. "You warm 'nough?"

She gave him a soft smile and then nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. It's quiet here..." she said softly as her eyes moved around his camp. It felt like home to her, but she quickly pushed the thought away. "I can actually hear myself think."

He poked and prodded at the wood as she spoke. He liked his solitude, but somehow having her near felt good too. He looked up again. "Yeah..." He noticed how her eyes were now watching the flame as it licked higher and higher. He could see the lone tear as it slipped down her cheek. "S'not always a good thang," he added just soft enough for her to hear.

She nodded slowly then lowered her head again to look at her clasped hands as they now lay in her lap. "Sophia hadn't ever been camping before...before all this. Hell, neither had I." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "She...she always loved the outdoors though. The park..." She smiled then at the memory. "We went there as often as we could. It was the only place..." Her voice cracked, and she had to look away and bit her cheek to keep from choking out a sob.

She had learned to control her crying over the years. It only made Ed's anger worse, and if he was drunk, he'd only beat her again if her heard her. She avoided his eyes even as he shifted so that he was directly in front of her. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know why..."

He moved to sit next to her. "You miss your little girl. If it helps...talk," he said as he gestured for her to continue to do so. He glanced at her before focusing back on the fire as it crackled and snapped with heat and life.

She felt the heat radiate from his body as their legs touched. She licked her lips and laid her head on her own shoulder and watched him. She whispered, "Okay." But she didn't want to risk crying now. He was letting her in, and she wouldn't screw this up. She saw his knuckles now in the firelight. She sighed softly and before she could think about it, she reached out to take his hand and run her fingers ever so gently along his scabbed knuckles. "Does it hurt?"

His first instinct was to pull away and to rant at her about touching him, but he kept his hand where it lay and let her touch soothe him. "Not 'nough to complain about." He looked over at her, and their eyes locked. His mouth twitched as he tried to figure out what was going on in her head. "Hell, we'd better get some sleep."

He pushed himself up and then looked down at her. "You can take the tent. Just let me grab the other sleeping bag."

She stood then, losing her balance a little from having thrown up everything she'd eaten that night which hadn't been much to begin with. She felt his hand at her waist, steadying her. Her head spun, but not from hunger. It was from the heat of his gentle hand at her waist. "That's just silly. It's big enough for us both..."

A/N: I'm evil. Right? LOL. Sorry to leave ya'll (borrowing a bit of Daryl's southern charm) hanging, but I think that's a good place. So if you liked this update, please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daryl studied her in his own quiet way and nodded. He let his hand fall from her waist and reached for the blanket. "Sleep on this side so you'll stay warm." He gestured to the side closest to the fire. He noticed that she wasn't moving and he started to reach out and touch her cheek to get her attention, but he let his fingers flex then fall back to his side. "What's wrong?"

She shook herself gently then gave his arm a reassuring soft squeeze before slipping into the tent quickly. She moved to the side he had suggested and curled herself into a ball. She was facing him, watching him in the eerily moonlit darkness. She didn't realize she was holding her breath.

He slipped into the tent quickly, quietly. He sat down, unlacing his boots and slipping them off. He kept them within reach and laid back on his back to stare at the tent roof. He could feel her staring at him and glanced her way. "You got something to say, spit it out." His voice wasn't quite as gruff as he had hoped it would be.

She finally breathed out a soft, "Good night, Daryl." She made herself close her eyes and settle into the covers and the pillow that smelled of him. It invaded her senses, and she knew it would be damn near impossible to sleep that night. He aroused and awakened parts of her she'd long since thought dead. She tried to shift quietly so as not to disturb him.

He kept his eyes on her in the darkness. He often had a hard time sleeping in strange places. He fought with himself on whether to try and ease her mind or just keep on feigning sleep.

When she grew quieter, his choice was made for him. He finally heard her breathing even out, indicating that she was indeed asleep. He noticed that the sleeping bag had shifted, uncovering her torso. He reached over gently and covered her. He laid his hand gently on what he knew to be her arm.

They had more in common than any of the others in camp. She had an abusive marriage, and he'd grown up being abused by first his father and then his older brother. Merle was a bit older than him, and he'd been around to catch their Daddy's temper on more than one ocassion. After the son of a bitch had died, Merle had shown him the only thing their Daddy ever left them; physical and verbal abuse.

He shuddered and withdrew his hand like she'd burned him. He laid back down, muttering curses and insults directed at her for his slip up. He had his fists clenched at his sides, berating the woman for actions she wasn't even aware that he'd committed. He glanced at her and let out a ragged breath. "Son of a bitch..." he muttered in a low growl.

She shifted in her sleep as the beginnings of a nightmare plagued her much needed slumber. She was losing her daughter all over again. She clawed at the sleeping bag, kicking and squirming. "Please," she whispered with tears on her cheeks. "Not my baby. Please?"

A/N: Another evil cliffhanger. I'm so mean. I had another paragraph written, and it's just not what this story needs right now. So I'm stopping here for this chapter. Read & Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't know how to take care of people. He did good to take care of himself after all this started, but she looked to him to protect her. Hell, what did she expect? Really? He hadn't ever been up for relationships other than the ones his own birth had given him. His family was about all he knew how to handle, and even then, he did a piss poor job of it.

Carol's body writhed in an unseen agony. "Please?" she shrieked, sitting bolt up right. Her breath came in quivering gasps, and for a moment, she didn't know where she was. "Oh God! Sophia?" she screamed.

Daryl's touch to her shoulder was tender enough that she hadn't shied away from him. She turned, meeting his eyes, and he knew that she didn't have to be told that her daughter was gone. That her precious little girl was dead. "Need a drink?" He grabbed for a bottle of whiskey that he had stashed away from the rest of the camp. He unscrewed the lid and passed it to her after wiping the mouth of the bottle on his sleeve.

She took it with shaking fingers. She wasn't a drinker, but she took the bottle anyway and put it to her lips before the smell could turn her stomach sour and she'd refuse. She turned the bottle up, taking two large gulps before lowering it and sputtering with coughs as the amber liquid burned her tongue and throat and settled hot in her stomach.

He rubbed her back as gently as he could. "Easy..." he said softly. He was closer to her now that he'd allowed himself to get since the day she'd refused to go to Sophia's funeral. He met her eyes in the darkness as he saw the dampness still on her cheeks. He whispered, "I can't imagine what you're going through."

"But can't you?" she whispered. "You lost her too. After everything..."

"I was too late, Carol. I couldn't..." He shook his head, refusing to do this with her now. He wouldn't talk about this. Not ever. He grabbed his boots. "I need some air," he growled as he pushed open the tent flap and stalked from the tent in his sock feet.

She wouldn't push him. Not on this. This was something they would do together when they were both ready. And this just wasn't the time. And this just wasn't the time. She laid back against the sleeping back, which was damp from her nightmare. She could feel the liqour twisting and turning in her gut but she refused to give in and purge it from her. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side where her quiet sobs shook her body.

He had shoved his feet into his boots and laced them up. He paced the farside of the fire and glanced at the tent from time to time as he let his emotions and his anger well inside him. He then picked up his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder. He couldn't sleep, and he'd be damned if he let her try and shrink his head anymore. He stalked off into the woods to do the only thing he was sure he knew how. And that was to hunt and to provide.

A/N: I know this is another short chapter. I should have combined Chapter 3 and 4 together, but at the time it just didn't feel right so.. But I hope to make Chapter 5 a longer chapter and every chapter there after. So please Read & Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He'd already bagged four squirrels and a rabbit before the sun flitted through the trees. His throat was dry and raw from climbing up to get his kills, and he knew he should head back, but something kept him from turning around. He wasn't ready to face Carol. Not when he knew he had left her hurting. He had heard her crying and knew that she had desperately tried to hide it, but he hadn't known how to comfort her. And that made him very ashamed.

Hunger won out in the end. And thirst. He followed the same trail on the way back and when he emerged, he saw her sitting at his fire, alone. He slowly approached the dwindling embers and his tent mate. "Hey..."

She looked up, rubbing her knees through her jeans and gave him a half smile. "Hey. Need me to take those?" She stood up, offering to clean the kills.

"I got it." His voice was softer than normal. He figured he'd done enough damage, the least he could do was be civil. "You'd better let them know you're a'right. They'll be tearing the camp down looking for you." He studied her as she looked from the fire to the other camp.

"Yeah." She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. "See ya." She trudged across the field toward the farmhouse. She'd been a fool to think he'd actually talk to her after last night. She felt hot tears stinging her eyes. Angry with herself, she wiped them away and squared her shoulders. Today would just be another day to get through before the next day dawned, and she had to do it all over again.

She could feel his eyes on her back, and she had to resist the urge to turn and ask him what he was staring at. Didn't he know she didn't want his pity? She hated how much she'd been throwing herself into his path as of late. It had to stop. He wasn't ever going to open up to her.

Daryl stood there watching her grow smaller and smaller as she put more and more distance between them. He ached to call out to her, invite her back, and spill himself at her feet. How he had let her down. How he had let Sophia down. How he'd broken all his promises to her and to himself when she'd been dead all along. He shook his head and growled, "I didn't ask her to give a damn. She knew what she was getting into..."

Dale hadn't been able to sleep after being relieved from duty by Shane around four a.m. So he'd taken to walking the grounds, shotgun on his shoulder. He had seen Carol sitting at Daryl's fire, knowing full well that she'd slept over at his camp that night. He'd watched the little scene when Daryl had emerged from the woods with his kills. He moved closer, and he had heard what Daryl had muttered out loud thinking he was alone. "Son, you really need to stop being so hard on her and on yourself..."

Daryl, knife in hand, turned toward the sound of his voice. "Who asked you, old man?" He straddled the log and began to work on skinning and gutting the rabbit. He looked up at him. His eyes were as dangerous as the knife in his hand.

Dale put up one hand. "No one asks me anything, but I'm going to tell you what I think anyway." That's just how he handled things. He saw something going wrong in camp, he spoke his mind. "Carol cares about you. Sometimes, I wonder why, but she sees something in you that the rest of us are starting to. You... Daryl, she didn't choose to care about you. She can't help it."

Daryl stabbed the tree bark and stood up. "Well, she better learn. I ain't got time for women and their bullshit games. I'm better off alone, and the sooner she gets that through her head, the better for both of us."

Dale sighed softly. "I saw the way you held her...the day with Sophia," he choked up slightly. That horrific nightmare still haunted his days and nights. He approached him, touching his shoulder gently. "You may tell yourself you don't care about her, but you do."

"Well, who the fuck asked you?" Daryl shrugged him off and stormed into his tent. "Now could you just leave me be?" He dropped to his knees, hands bloody from the rabbit and wiped them on an old, already dirty shirt. His head was spinning. He did care about Carol. He hated himself for not knowing how to comfort her, for not knowing how to be there for her. She always tried so hard and here he was with the inability to even try to learn.

Dale stood looking at the mouth of the tent and finally just sighed and shook his head before leaving to head back to the main camp. He saw Carol preparing breakfast and starting the routine of their camp life. He approached her slowly, cautiously. "He's scared, you know?"

Startled, she nearly dropped the skillet she was holding. "Excuse me?" She looked up, seeing Dale. She'd liked him from the start. Sophia had, too. She tried to fight off the feeling of foreboding as she saw his eyes. She really didn't want to discuss Daryl with anyone. Least of all him. He saw too much of everyone in camp even when they tried desperately to hide themselves from him. He had natural intuition, and it unnerved her how he seemed to get right to the heart of the matter no matter what the situation.

"Daryl. He's more of a frightened little boy than that hard ass he tries to hide behind." He sat on one of the lawn chairs and watched her.

She let the silence fill the air as she tumbled his words over and over in her head. Finally, she looked up meeting his eyes. "I know," she sighed. "I'm just...too tired to deal with it anymore. I've tried, and he's never going to let me in."

Dale leaned forward, one hand gripping the stalk of the shotgun. "Just be patient with him."

"How much more patient do I have to be? He thinks I don't know how much he's hurting over my baby girl, but I do..." Tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. "I see it everytime I look at him, but he won't talk to me. That's all...all I need. It's all I want."

Dale stood then, placing his hand on Carol's arm. "Come here." He opened his arms to her and when she slipped easily into them, he wrapped them tight around her, placing a kiss to her head. "If you give up on him, then all the's known all his life is just going to be that much more real and true to him. He's never had anyone as good as you fighting for him."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carol let Dale's words tumble over and over around in her head the rest of the day. She wasn't stupid. Daryl was purposely avoiding her, and she let him. It never did well to corner a scared animal. And wasn't that what he was?

When Rick called them all into the farmhouse to discuss Randall's fate, she'd given her opinion, and then Dale had ripped into her for it. And she felt the sting of his words, and the only person she wanted to talk to was Daryl. She tried to meet his eyes, but he refused.

When she followed him onto the porch. "Daryl, wait..."

He turned half-way down the steps and glared at her. "What do you want?" He could see the pain in her eyes, and he regretted his tone. He regretted how he was treating her all the way around.

"Forget it," she said, pushing passed him down the steps, purposely brushing against him. "Go bury your head in the sand while the whole group falls apart around you." What did she care if he did? What was she to him anyway? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But possibly a burden.

He narrowed his eyes and let her put a bit of distance between them before he managed to get his legs and head to work together for a change. He strode quickly after her, catching her about the elbow. His grasp was gentle this time. "Carol, please..."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't want to lay all this on you." She chewed her lip then. Out of all of them, he'd been the only one to listen to her and not judge her. Aside from Dale, but that was just Dale's personality. He listened to everybody. Daryl hadn't ever had to, but he'd been there for her. He'd been quiet and listened.

"You stop trusting me or somethin'?" he asked softly. "Because I didn't bring your girl home?" His voice was almost childlike as he looked down at the dirt at his feet. He gently scuffed the toe of his boot over it and kicked up a small dust cloud. "All I ever wanted was to put that lil girl right back in your arms. All I ever wanted. And I failed her. I failed you..." He looked up then and his blue eyes swam with unshed tears.

Carol's eyes welled with tears that spilled over and ran down her cheeks like little rivers. She turned slowly, releasing the grip he still had on her elbow. "You never failed me or Sophia. You were the only one of all of them to go out day and after and try. That's not failure..."

"Still didn't bring her home," Daryl insisted. He gestured toward the barn where she'd been kept the whole time they were camped just a couple hundred yards away. His hand fell helpless to his side as he gripped the crossbow handle even tighter in his other hand.

"She's not suffering anymore..." Carol whispered. "And for that, I'm more grateful to you and Shane and Rick than you know." She closed her eyes, and she saw in slow-motion how Rick had raised his weapon and fired the shot that had put the empty shell of her daughter down. She shuddered visibly.

Seeing the shudder that wracked her body was all it took to step forward and take her in his arms. He didn't have the words to speak to comfort her. And he didn't have to when she moved both her hands around him and up his back to fist his shirt. She sobbed quietly into his chest, not caring who saw them.

A/N: I'm so, so sorry for the lack of updates. I've recently discovered RolePlaying on Tumblr, and it's consumed my life. I promise to update this more regularly. Again, so sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daryl waited for her sobs to quiet. He'd stand there holding her all afternoon if that's what it took for her to feel better. He rested his cheek against her head and whispered, "You just let it all go, okay? You just let it all out. I've got you." He didn't notice when a few tears fell down his own face to get lost in her hair.

She felt them, hot and wet and real. She almost froze when she realized just what they were. Her own tears subsided. Her own fears were being quieted by a man who'd never known what that felt like. She slowly lifted her tear-stained face to look up at him. "Oh, Daryl..." she whispered.

He shook his head then. He didn't want her to worry about him. He didn't need her to. "Don't pity me." His request came out childlike again. He could feel himself starting to break apart. It was okay for Carol to see him fall apart. He trusted her like he'd never trusted anyone. That was the problem. He'd never had anyone go to bat for him, and to show him just what he was worth. And he'd rejected her time and time again, but here she was. He felt eyes on the pair of them. He couldn't let them see him weak. He refused to. "Let's take a walk. I know a place..."

He had discovered it earlier that week when he'd needed to be completely alone without eyes on his back. Where he'd let himself just be and not feel judged or pitied. He gripped the crossbow tighter in his hand and then pulled away from her.

She watched as he pulled away. If he was inviting her to this place to be nice, and not because he truly wanted her there, he'd resent her in the end. She cleared her throat and asked quietly, "Are you sure?"

He merely nodded and gestured for her to follow him. Before he knew what possessed him to do so, he offered her his free hand to take. When she reached out and firmly grasped his hand, he began to pull her along. He glanced back from time to time. "So you do trust me?"

"With my life." It wasn't anything she had to think about it. Daryl Dixon had earned his place in her heart and life, and that's where he would stay until they put her in the ground. She felt his grip on her hand loosen then, and he shifted his fingers until they tangled with hers.

He knew she'd be scared the minute they stepped over the treeline, so he turned slowly and stopped them. "We're going in here. Not far, but just a ways... I won't let anything happen to you," he promised softly.

Her free hand came up then, touching the bit of his chest where the shirt was open. She could see that long scar that she'd seen that night when he'd almost died looking for Sophia. She traced it gently. "I know," she spoke softly. Her eyes shifted up to his as she tilted her head. "I never worry when I'm with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He gently covered her hand and whispered, "Let's get a move on then..." He stepped away from her and quietly picked out their path. Silence fell between them. For that, he was grateful.

He glanced back at Carol after they'd been in the woods for about ten minutes. She was quieter than a mouse. He almost forgot he wasn't alone. He looked around them, picking up the trail again. "Just a bit further," he promised.

She looked up then and gave him a nod. She didn't care how far they had to go. This was better than sitting at camp and cross-stitching that was for damn sure.

She was looking down again, matching her steps with his carefully when she ran straight into his back. "What the..." She lifted her head to see what had caused him to stop and his fingers touched her lips to silence her.

He gently pulled her in front of him and used her shoulder to lay his arm over and point. He whispered, "Over there. Just right through the trees. See that?" He'd spotted the deer and her little fawn, and he knew that Carol would like it. He hesistated only a moment as he thought of her and her little girl. He swallowed hard as he waited for her reaction. When she was silent, he thought he'd done a bad thing in pointing out the beautiful sight before them. "Carol, I..."

Her right hand reached back and grabbed his wrist. She squeezed it gently and put her hand to her mouth. She was mesmerized. She wanted him to be quiet because she didn't want to ruin that moment. He seemed to know what she needed and he just stood there with her and watched.

Like the doe had sensed their presence, her ears pricked around and then she lifted her head in their direction. She seemed to stare right through them. Her body was frozen but not in fear. She then gently nudged her fawn with her nose and off into the trees they disappeared.

Neither of them moved, but Carol whispered, "She was looking right at us." When Daryl pulled from her grasp, he laid his hand on her hip and gave it a squeeze in agreement. She leaned back into him and turned her head. "Thank you." She moved to kiss his cheek.

Daryl's head turned at the same moment and their lips met. Hers were pursed in a kiss and his were slightly parted as he was about to speak. He froze but didn't pull away from her. Her lips were soft, and he hadn't ever wanted to feel anything like he wanted to feel that again. He remembered when she'd kissed his head and his skin prickled.

Carol's eyes flew open wide, but then she relaxed when she saw that he wasn't pulling away from her. She whispered, "Sor-." Her words were cut off when he pressed his lips to hers this time. She kissed him back. It wasn't a deep kiss that involved tongue or anything, but it was the most intimate kiss she'd experienced in a long, long time. Her body turned into his slowly.

His arm was around her waist now, holding her close to him. He looked down at her. "I, uh, yeah..." He gave that half smile and chewed his lip. "The creek's just...just there." He felt stupid then because she could see it with her own eyes. It was where the goddamn deer had been drinking. He gave her a soft squeeze and then he stepped away.

Carol's heart was thundering in her chest. She felt the heat flood her body and she was certain she'd been daydreaming until he turned and took her hand gently so she'd follow him.

He didn't want her to far away from him at any given time out here. Who knew what else was roaming the woods around them. He and Carol had just kissed. She'd kissed him. He'd kissed her. He squeezed her hand. "Want to kick off your shoes and wade in bit?"

She nodded, still unable to form a complete thought. What had just happened? What was going to happen? She didn't know, but she sure wasn't going to ruin this moment by opening her mouth and over-thinking anything.

Daryl walked the edge of the bank and looked for any sign they were not alone. When he was satisfied they were safe, he turned to her and nodded. "Go ahead." He gave her a nod and lowered his crossbow.

She sat on a large overturned tree and began to pull of her shoes and socks. She hadn't gone wading since she was a kid. She looked up. "What about you?" When he shrugged, she reached for his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her. "Get those boots off and roll up your pant legs. Come in with me. Relax a little."

He chewed at his lip. "Carol, don't you think we're too old to be playing in the creek?" When she gave him a nudge, he sighed softly. "A'right. But just for a minute. And I'm only getting my feet wet, you hear me?"

"Whatever you say, Daryl." She was already standing up and propped her foot on the log and set about rolling up her pant legs to her knees. She watched as he started to do the same. Her eyes cut over at him. A smirk played at her lips. "Just your feet," she echoed softly.

He wrinkled his nose at the sight of his own feet. They were ugly things. Like hobbit feet outta that dumb Lord of the Rings shit he'd watched on the TV one night. He snorted when he looked over and saw her feet. Her toe nails were painted hot pink. "Well, all be damned."

"What?" She looked up then as she planted both her feet on the forest floor and straightened up. "Do you see something." Then she saw him pointing at her toes. She wiggled them then and gave him a sad smile. "Sophia did them the night in the CDC. We found an old bottle of polish in my bag, and I let her...paint them." She looked down and stared at her feet. She pulled something out of her pocket then and held it tight in her fist. She held out her hand to him and opened her palm and on Carol's palm sat a bottle of hot pink nail polish.

Daryl looked up then and met her eyes as a single tear rolled down Carol's cheek. He reached up and wiped it away. He didn't say anything. It's why he kept Merle's bike and left his truck behind. He loved that fucking truck, but he loved Merle more. He understood, and she knew that. He whispered, "Keep it with you always..." He curled her hand back closed and held it gently and stepped forward. "Ready?"

When she felt his hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes. Then when he spoke, she nodded her head slowly. Always. And she would. No matter if it dried up, or she used it all. She knew she'd never part with that bottle. And she'd forever keep her toes pink. So long as she could find a bottle of it here and there for the rest of her life.

He gently prodded her toward the creek, but he stepped around her and waded in first. He sucked in a breath. "Jesus!" he gasped but kept moving out deeper. He looked at her. "Think you can handle it?" he teased.

She smirked. "Well, I know I can." She waded in splashing him up further on his legs and he winced everytime. "Wimp..." she teased. He splashed her legs and she shrieked and tried to get away from him. Before they both knew it, they were wet all over from splashing and playing around. She hadn't had this much fun in forever. And it was all because of him.

When he advanced on her, she faked dodging to the left but really moved to the right, and he stepped into the hole she'd been avoiding and ended up face first in the creek. He turned to look at her and knew she was trying so hard to keep from laughing as she put her hand to her mouth so he wouldn't see her grin. "Think that's funny, do ya?"

She shook her head. "No! No!" She put her hands up then as he stood up and advanced on her. "What's good for the gander is good for the goose..." He chased after her and she ran right out of the creek. He caught her about the waist. His cold body and clothes were pressed against her and she shivered. "Let me go. Just let me go..." she pleaded as he made her laugh. She tried to push him off her, but then she felt his lips against her neck right below her ear.

He loosened his grip but he kept kissing and slightly sucking at her soft skin. "Distract and destroy..." He scoopped her up then and fireman carried her to the creek where they both went into the deep pool up to their necks. FUCK! it was cold, but he pulled her close.

"Payback's a bitch," she retorted softly as he held loosely. "And it comes when you least expect it. So just keep that in mind, Dixon."

"Don't plan on forgettin' it..." He met her eyes then and gave her a real smile then. One that if she told anyone, he'd deny. He released her.

They spent another hour or so swimming and just enjoying each other's company. He sighed softly as he looked up at the sky. "Looks like a little rain could be headin' our way. Might better head on back now..." He was already making his way to the bank of the creek and for his shoes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Carol frowned. She'd been having fun out here, and for once since this awful mess started, she'd been able to forget everything bad. Almost. Sophia was never far from her thoughts ever. She looked up at the sky and sighed. "I guess so."

Daryl watched her and chewed at his lip for a second, then he smiled. "We can come out here again. I mean, if ya wanna..." He saw her lips go from frowning to a smile. He knew he'd offered the right thing. He moved to the log and started to put on his socks and shoes. He wrinkled his nose. It wasn't easy putting wet feet into dry socks.

She was just getting out when the first rain drops began to hit her. She looked up, feeling more hit her face. She hurried to Daryl and quickly put on her shoes. "I don't think we'll make it back before a downpour hits..."

He narrowed his eyes. "The trees will keep a lot of if off us, but we need to try to get as close to the farm as we can before the bottom falls out." He grabbed his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder. He reached for her bag and handed it to her. After she slipped it on, he grabbed her hand and tugged her along. "Just try'n keep up, a'right?"

They were almost to the field beside the farm when the torrential rain began to beat down on them. She could barely see for the water in her face. Her hand still held snug in his. She wasn't about to let go now. The lightning lit up the sky, and she visibly winced, getting even closer to him without any prodding on his part.

He stopped in the canopy of the trees right on the edge of the field. "We can make a run for it. My tent is the closest, but we're gonna be soaked to the skin." He noticed her teeth chattering already. He chewed at his lip. "On three we run, a'right? I got dry clothes there that'd be a'right for now." He studied her face. "One. Two. Three..."

They took off, still clutching each others hands as they ran. He wouldn't normally care about the weather, but he knew she was freezing. Not more than five minutes later they were at his tent and he was fumbling to get the zipper open.

Soon as the tent was opened, she was pushed gently inside. She turned to see him slipping in behind her and re-zipping the zipper to keep the rain from flooding the floor of his tent. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked around. She'd been there not too long ago, but that felt like an eternity. And again, she felt just as safe.

He began to rummage around in his meager pile of clothes for something she could put on to keep warm. He managed to pull out a shirt and pushed it into her hands. "That...that should cover you. And what it don't cover, you can get inside the sleeping bag." His cheeks were flushed red and warm and he avoided her eyes.

She managed to catch his hand and when she did so, his eyes snapped up to hers and she held them in a steady gaze. "We can just turn our backs and get changed and dry," she suggested to put him at ease.

He nodded slowly and rummaged for something for himself. He found a dirty pair of trousers and another shirt. "Okay. You let me know when you're done..." He didn't want to embarrass her or himself for that matter.

She nodded slowly and gave him a reassuring smile. She turned her back to him and quickly set to work changing her clothes. She kept sneaking little glances at him. It was hard not to do with how small his tent was. She could hear ever move he made. The last glance that showed his naked bum was the last one she took. Her cheeks flamed red then. She whispered, "I'm finished."

"I ain't. Don't turn 'round yet." He found it difficult to pull on dry underwear and a pair of trousers in the cramped space. He grunted and huffed, finally managing to get them on and fastened. "A'right."

She turned around and prayed that he wouldn't see how red her cheeks were. She swallowed trying to wet her throat. "Thanks..." she said and scooted into the sleeping bag, but she remained sitting up.

He cleared his throat and looked up at the sky. The rain wasn't letting up, and he knew how much she hated closed in spaces. "I got a deck a cards if you wanna play a game or something..."

Her eyes moved over to him. "Yeah. Keep my mind busy..." she nodded slowly and shifted so they were face to face. "So what we gonna play? Poker? Gin Rummy? Go Fish?" She rattled off the only three card games she knew anything about other than Solitaire.

A/N: thanks, trixpadawan, for the encouragement and visual stimulation to get me through this chapter. I know its short. please forgive me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daryl's eyes moved up to her face. His eyes danced with mischief, but he hid that well. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly. "You play poker?" He found when he wasn't looking or even trying to that he was learning more and more about this woman that had taken it on herself to cement herself into his life.

"I know how. Being any good at it, that's whole other story entirely. She shuffled the card, meeting his eyes. "Not like we got any money..." And thanks to the rain, the only other thing they could use as a bet was soaking wet. All she was left with was her panties and Daryl's shirt.

"Always strip poker..." he suggested as their eyes met again. "Way I see it, we're pretty much even if we use what clothes we done took off before the ones we got left." He shrugged his shoulders non-committedly. "Whatcha got? Bra, two socks, and your jeans?" When she nodded, he continued, "And I got a shirt, pair of jeans, and two socks. Makes us damn near even, dontcha think?"

~o~0~o~

Half an hour later, she used one hand to cover up her bare chest as she used the other hand to look through her cards. "You're a card shark, Daryl Dixon. I'm never playing with you again, you cheat!" She chewed at her lip and tried to hide the blush on her cheeks, grateful for the rain making it dark in the tent.

She laid down her hand with two jacks. She chewed at her cheek. "C'mon. You could let me win one hand. All you've had to give up is two socks you didn't even really have on."

Daryl let out a soft chuckle before laying down his hand of four kings. "I believe you only got one thing left to give me." He held out his hand as a devilish smirk split his face. "Hand 'em over, Carol."

Carol kept her hand over her small breasts, concealing them both easily. She met his eyes. "You're just lovin' this, aren't you?" She used her free hand to twirl her finger around in a circle. "You're gonna have to turn around."

He chuckled again, doing as she said. A few seconds later, he felt something touch his shoulder and he heard a shuffling noise behind him. He turned his head to the side, seeing the white cotton fabric laying on his shoulder. He turned slightly, seeing her eyes as she was barely peeking out over his sleeping bag. He turned fully then. "Hey..." he teased. "Where the hell is the fun in that? I didn't get to see nothing."

She pulled her hand out from under the sleeping back and gave him the finger. "Neither did I. So there. We're even." When he started to laugh, she let one leg come out from under the sleeping bag and pushed at him with her foot.

He caught it easily enough. His calloused hands moved over her soft skin, licking his lips. He hadn't expected anything to come of this little bit of fun and distraction, but here she was naked and in his bed. He swallowed hard as his throat went dry. "Carol..." he breathed.

She slowly pushed the sleeping bag to the side, revealing her naked torso and nothing more. She gently removed her foot from his grasp and reached out her hand and sat up slightly to take his and pull him toward her.

When she didn't meet any hesitation, she sat up more until he was on his knees beside her, meeting her half way. Their lips met again and again. The kisses were chaste and hesitant at first. Her heart felt like it was thundering right against her eardrums.

He pulled back and looked at her, drinking in every inch of her within his sight. He whispered, "You sure 'bout this?" But his lips were already on hers again. His tongue pushed passed her lips, sucking at her bottom lip.

~o~0~o~

They were a mass of tangled limbs and sweaty skin. Her head fell against his shoulder as her hand slipped to his hip. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "You regret it?"

Seconds ticked away into minutes. The silence killed her little by little. She started to turn into herself and away from him when he caught her, stilling her. His finger moved under her chin lifting it so their eyes could meet. "Do you?" When she shook her head, he lowered his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss. The kiss became more insistent until air became a need. "Not at all, Carol. Not at all."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rain finally let up in time for Carol to start to head to the house to help with supper. She stood up in the middle of his tent. "Think they'd mind if I went into the house like this?" she teased, toeing his naked hip. "Or this?" She tied the shirt at her waist. It was still big on her, but it was better than her soaking wet shirt. It was bad enough that she was going to have to wear soaking wet blue jeans. She reached for her panties then, pulling them on.

She caught him watching her. It unnerved her a little that he said so much without opening his mouth. She swallowed hard, licking her lips. "You going to come up to the house with me?"

He shook his head as he pushed himself up to prop on his elbow. "Thought I'd go see 'bout the watch schedule tonight. I ain't got no place in that kitchen with a bunch a hens cluckin' 'round..." He gave her a wink. "Pretty sure they'll be nosing 'round 'bout our little trip into the woods. I ain't gotta be no part of that."

"It's none of their business what we do." She fell onto her knees beside him. Her hand moved to his shoulder as she searched his eyes. Her hand slipped from his shoulder up his neck and then caressed his cheek. Leaning forward, she caught his lips in a tender yet seductive kiss. "Can I come back later?"

"You even gotta ask that, lady?" His head fell forward, resting on hers. He opened his eyes, searching hers. When she shook her head, he gave her a half smile. "Then my door's always open." He cupped her neck with his free hand, kissing her again. Her lips were intoxicating and soft. He pulled back and gave her another half smile. "Best get on up to the house, Carol. 'fore they send out a search party looking for ya."

~0~

Carol let the bustle in the kitchen fade around her as she continued on with the task at hand; peeling potatoes for their evening meal. She licked her lips and didn't realize that she had a smile plastered on her face until someone nudged her and then the whole room fell into a fit of laughter. "What?" she said as she snapped herself out of it.

"You tell us, honey. You've been a million miles away since Daryl walked you to the door. What gives?" Lori leaned on her elbows, chin in her palm on the counter as she waited for Carol's answer. She had a feeling she knew what had taken place either out in the woods or in that tent when the rain fell. She was wearing his shirt after all.

Carol felt her cheeks heat up as the blush crept up her cheeks. She looked down at her hands and the knife she held in one hand and the potato in the other. "Oh, Lori. Stop it..." she chided. "Just thinking, I suppose."

Beth sat at the table watching all of the older women with rapt attention. She turned her head slightly. "I don't get it..."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Elizabeth Greene!" she scolded. "You know exactly what we're talkin' 'bout. You get the same look in your eyes whenever Jimmy walks into the room, and don't you go denying it either..."

Beth blushed then. She looked at Carol. "You and him? Really?" She'd been scared to death of him since he'd arrived on the farm. "Don't he scare you, ma'am?"

Carol let out a soft chuckle then, "Trust me, I've dealt with a lot worse than Daryl Dixon, and I'll tell all of you a little secret, but you gotta swear you won't let on..." She looked around the room, but she let her eyes rest on Beth. She watched as the young girl crossed over her heart and began to smile. "He's not half as tough as he looks. You just can't let him know you aren't afraid of him. Hurts his pride... He's no more harmful than a pussy cat."

Shane stepped into the kitchen. "Well, I know you ladies aren't talking 'bout me. I'm wild as a bear and just as cuddly..." He gave Andrea a wink then. "Just ask her..." He grabbed an apple off the counter.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Cuddly isn't a word I'd use to label you, you big ass. Get out of here. "We're working on dinner." She took the apple from him and replaced it. "You eat those and there won't be dessert tonight. Patricia's making apple pie."

Shane's eyes lit up and his mouth watered. "Yes, ma'am." He put his hands up and started backing out of the kitchen. "just came in here to let you know that Daryl and me are going to help Hershel mend a fence down in the south pasture. Some the cows got out and Glenn and Jimmy are wrangling them up. Should see Glenn trying to play cowboy. Rather funny..." He gave them a wave and was gone.

All the women turned to look at Carol then, but it was Patricia that spoke up. "So...spill it, Carol. What is going on with you and the Dixon boy."

"A lady never kisses and tells..." She smirked and went right on back to peeling potatoes. That was how she left it. She had to give them something or they'd never leave her alone. She couldn't risk any of them bringing it up at dinner that night.

The kitchen went back to work as a whole. Each of them let her words tumble around in their head and drew their own conclusions. Some of them kept stealing glances at Carol as they worked, blushes creeping onto their cheeks as they let their imaginations run rampant.

~0~

Shane let out a soft chuckle and clapped Daryl on the back. "Man, you best be glad I'm the one that went in there and not you. I think they'd have eaten you alive..." He let out a low whistle and a chuckle.

Daryl's eyes narrowed as he glanced up toward the house then back at Shane. "'Xactly why I told 'er I wasn't coming in there. Bunch a hens all cluckin' 'round peckin' for whatever x-rated morsel they can get greedy lil fingers on." He snorted low and shook his head. He could feel his stomach bubbling from fear mostly, but there was a bit of annoyance too. "Women."


End file.
